gatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of How Do I Name A Tower
Information Tower of How Do I Name a Tower or ToHDINaT is a soul crushing ascension based tower made for area one. It is currently placed around mid-insane difficulty, making it the second hardest area one tower. ToHDINaT was created by supermok and should be completed after Tower of Frightening Sadness or Tower of Feeling So Unhappy. Warning: This tower has a lot of wall hops and tightropes. Guide Starting the tower Floor 1: This floor is personally a pretty straight-forward floor. Start off by wall hopping on the blocks to go to the easy tightrope. Then you do a ten stud wrap, kill block stickout, reaching part two. Part two has thin studs, followed by a tightrope, then another wraparound. After the wrap is some more thin studs. This is where the tower starts getting harder. You need to do a wallhop with a jump in it, another wrap, then a thin tightrope to the outside part. Floor 1 Outside: Walk around the edge of the platform, wrap, wall hop. Now for the hard part, the corner clip which you can get dabbed on by roblox physics. If you survived corner clipping and getting on to a safety platform, nice job. Floor 2: Do a wall hop onto a pole more pole jumps, then an entire tightrope part with jumps in between. Continuing the tower Floor 3: Nice job getting this far! Do a ten stud wrap, jump on thin studs followed by another wrap with wall hops afterwords on the half stud platform. Then do a 9.5 stud wrap followed by a damage block two stud stickout. Now do a wrap on the thin platform and hope you don't fall. Floor 4: Wall hop to the headhitters with blocks, heal if you need to between them. Afterwords, do five 11.98 stud jumps, followed by a 9.37 stud wraparound. Wall hop into a thin stud, then tightrope to the next floor. Floor 5: Go outside, you can walk the 2048 stud walkway and back for memes but other than that it's not needed. Go to the thin stud platforms on the side that are transparent. These thin studs will be a little scary but if you got this far you should be fine. Tightrope back inside. Welcome back inside, do a three stud stickout, wall hop, followed by a wrap wall hop. Finally, tightrope to the tightrope spam floor. Floor 6: This floor is covered with thin tightropes in a maze like style. Make sure you are in first person so you can use precise movement to stay on the tightropes and not fall. After escaping the tightrope maze, you have managed to make it to floor seven. Floor 7: On floor seven you need to do a nine stud wrap followed by an easy wall hop. Finally after that climb the walkway to floor ten. Floor 8: lol mok bruh one stud walkway Finishing the tower Floor 9: lmao mok one stud walkway Floor 10: Head hitters with blocks, heal if needed. Then do a ten stud wrap, eleven stud jump, wall hop. Finally do a 10.25 stud jump land on .3 block then land on the DC style winpad for the epic victory royale. Music Floor 1: Floor 2: Floor 3: Floor 4: Floor 5: Floor 6: Floor 7: Floor 8: Floor 9: Floor 10: Trivia Ludovinci was the first one to clear this tower, though Undistanced also cleared it. This tower was nerfed due to the tower having Catastrophic segments The difficulty has gone over many changes, such as being Terrifying, Extreme, then Insane. Supermok originally did not have music for this tower, similar to how SoTA did not have music originally.